Dreams
by ThereseM
Summary: A little story about Crosby for thecathchisdeadliest.


**Please read and review** Contains adult content.

Blood was everywhere, streaming down his arm and forming a puddle on the deck. He felt Monty grab his shoulder then call Lynn over to help him. They both wrestled Crosby into the galley and laid him on the floor in front of the table. A towel appeared as Monty attempted to stem the blood flow. Keith came down the stairs from the wheelhouse then immediately turned back around to race up them to call the Coast Guard. Crosby was shocked at the amount of blood yet he felt no pain. To him everyone's voices sounded like they were underwater.

"I think he's going into shock" said Monty. "Get some blankets."

"Travis, I need more direct pressure, I can't get the blood to stop, get me another towel."

"Crosby, stay with us" said Lynn laying a blanket over him.

"Crosby keep your eyes open. Oh my God we're loosing him." said Monty.

Crosby shot up in bed he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It happened every single time he stayed in town instead of on the boat. Julie sat up next to him laying a comforting hand on his arm.

"Crosby, what was it this time?" she asked.

"A cut on my arm, they couldn't stop the bleeding" said Crosby shaking slightly. Julie handed him a glass of water from the bedside table. Crosby drank deeply from the glass and tried to slow his racing heart.

After a few minutes Crosby had finished the water and handed the glass back to Julie. Both Julie and Crosby laid back down on the bed both knowing sleep would not come.

"This happens every time you stay here, I don't understand why you do it. If you sleep better on the boat then I guess you should just stay there" said Julie trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Jules, I don't stay on the boat because I don't get to do this when I wake up" said Crosby as he rolled on top of her.

Crosby spread her thighs with his knees and leaned down to kiss her neck. Straying down her collar bone and back up he nipped at her ear. Julie spread her legs wider angling herself to rub against his already hardening cock. Crosby captured her lips in a searing kiss coaxing her to open her mouth before sliding his tongue into every crevice. Breaking the kiss he moved down the bed, he laved at her nipples making them stiff and hard before sucking each one into his mouth. His fingers sought her core and found her warm and wet. Moving down farther he dipped his tongue into her belly button before moving down to her pussy. Spreading her lips apart he bared all of her to him. He quickly sucked on her clit before moving down to plunder her with his tongue. Julie's hands gripped the sheets as she pressed herself up into Crosby's questing mouth. Crosby thrust two fingers into her channel pumping them in and out, he knew she was close and wanted her to climax. Sucking hard of her clit and moving his fingers faster he sent her over the edge. Her scream was music to his ears, he moved lining himself up before sliding into her. Her walls were still fluttering slightly and he could feel her tightness closing around him. Leaning down he kissed her knowing the way she loved tasting herself on his lips. Crosby threaded his fingers through Julies and they clasped hands as he pressed in and out of her. Their lovemaking was slow and passionate as if they were both reminding each other of their love before their long separation. They came together both calling out each other's names.

Later both fell into thin sleep, neither willing to embrace dreaming for fear of losing time with each other. Time was a precious commodity that Crosby didn't have, the boat came in to offload and he would get a few hours, possibly a day with Julie. He loved her for the sacrifices she made for him, moving to Alaska with him, telecommuting from Dutch Harbor during crabbing season. The time he had with her was more precious than any amount of money he got paid, he wanted to marry her, but first he wanted to be able to afford to give her a nice ring, a house and stability. The best and quickest way to do that was to crab, the Wizard was a great boat to work on, he was full share and brought in a significant paycheck after each season. The time away from Julie was hard, but he knew it wouldn't be forever.

Julie and Crosby got up and showered, taking the opportunity for one last round of sex before he had to get back to the boat. Pressed up against the wall Julie tried to memorize every part of this last encounter, it was rough and tumble and over in what seemed like a heartbeat. She knew she'd be deliciously sore for the rest of the day, a little souvenir to remember Crosby by. Julie made Crosby's favorite breakfast, omelets with fresh salsa and hash browned potatoes. Both ate in silence as the air of sadness descended on the tiny apartment. Dressing in his work clothes he gave Julie a kiss before walking down the steps and out the door. Julie stayed in the door way until Crosby turned the corner. Turning to go back inside she wiped the tears from her eyes and said a silent prayer for a safe trip.


End file.
